I Still Love You
by xxxSHYxxx
Summary: A discovery, a tragedy and a healing they must go through.


**LYRICS: "I STILL LOVE YOU" BY DEESTYLISTICS**

**So the reason I haven't been writing is because of this story. It's dedicated to someone very special, a little soul that is now in heaven. Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or this song.**

_I never seen you_

_I never held you_

_But I'll still love you until the day I die_

_I never sang to you_

_I never cradled you_

_But I'll still love you until the day I die_

"Temari?"

No response.

"Temari?"

"Hmm.."

"Are you ok?"

"No Shika, I'm not," she response with tears in her eyes.

_I never really got the chance to ever see you_

_But I dreamed you, your mom was happy along with me too_

_I wanted to raise you right, give you things I didn't have_

_now its a memory of a time that I wish I had_

_but I can't be mad, in the saddest dim the way_

_but the image of you is still there when I lay_

_and I know your ears are wide open when I pray_

_dad is talking to you but he don't know what to say_

_I wanted to watch you grow, a child of my own_

_wanted to hear your voice and see your face when I got home_

_I was set to be, have the guidance you would need_

_now I have to dream in order to see you with me_

_maybe you was a little girl who resembled your mom,_

_or my little son who looked up to pop_

_either way my heart still melts at your very thought_

_and I still love you and that will never stop cause,_

Shikamaru sat there with Temari, hugging her and not letting go. Reassuring her that he won't leave her side, not now, not ever.

He remembers the day it happened, Temari had been in a lot of pain. They didn't understand why. That is until she came out of the bathroom pale as a ghost.

Flashback

"I, I was… I was pregnant…"

"What?"

"Shika, I was pregnant," she repeated with tears in her eyes.

"Don't be sad Temari, we'll have the ba-" but he was cut off by Temari.

"No Shika, I was pregnant, I just had a miscarriage, he's dead Shika! The baby just died!"

Shikamaru stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. He looked at Temari as she went to bed and just laid down. Not crying, not saying a word. And for months it stayed like that. She only talked when she had to, it was like she was a robot, no life in her. Just doing what was necessary to do that day.

_I never seen you_

_I never held you_

_But I'll still love you until the day I die_

_I never sang to you_

_I never cradled you_

_But I'll still love you until the day I die_

_Navay and Marie, Orlandin T_

_the beginning of the search to find the man in me_

_but it wasn't meant to be at this point in time_

_it had me angry on the outside but crying inside_

_I was ready, me and your mother awaited_

_but someone above us both had reasoned to delay it_

_maybe we were too young we'll never truly know_

_I tried to tell myself why, but I really truly don't._

_what could be so wrong about something so nice_

_something so divined to come in my life_

_but no I would never dare to ever call you a mistake_

_but if so, your a mistake that I can take_

_our very first daughter that your mother could dress nice?_

_or that son of mine that I could of taught rhymes,_

_but now it's all in thoughts that never came to be_

_but I still love you and when you're still the same to me uh_

It had been four months after the accident that Temari finally started coming out of her shell. She was still sad, but now she actually showed it.

"Shika?"

"Yes?"

"We were gonna have a baby."

"Yes, we were."

"Shika, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be, you didn't do anything bad. Temari things happen and it's not your fault. I know I can't help much, but you don't have to be strong I'm here for you and I love you. I feel bad Temari. knowing our baby died, I can only imagine the pain you must be going through," he said as he hugged her.

"I feel so bad Shika. I didn't even know I was pregnant," she said as she started crying.

"It's ok Tem, cry all you want, you have a right to do so."

"Shika, my baby died! It was my fault!" cried Temari, "I will never get to know him or her!"

"Tem, it's not your fault. Maybe it wasn't time for the baby to come to this world, but Tem, we have our little angel with us. That baby will always be in our hearts, just like we'll be in his. I'm not gonna tell you to not be sad, but please don't blame yourself, please."

End Flashback

_I never seen you_

_I never held you_

_But I'll still love you until the day I die_

_I never sang to you_

_I never cradled you_

_But I'll still love you until the day I die_

_I...guess it was time (it was time)_

_I prepared my life (I prepared my life)_

_and now I cry_

_Cus I...wasn't ready yet (wasn't ready yet)_

_to say goodbye (to say goodbye)_

_and now I wonder why_

_I never seen you(I never seen you)_

_I never held you (I never held you)_

_But I'll still love you until the day I die (but I'll still love you)_

_I never sang to you (I never sang to you)_

_I never cradled you (I never cradled you)_

_But I'll still love you until the day I die (but I'll still love you)_

_I never seen you (I never seen you)_

_I never held you (I never held you)_

_But I'll still love you until the day I die (but I'll still love you)_

_I never sang to you (I never sang to you)_

_I never cradled you (I never cradled you)_

_But I'll still love you until the day I die (but I'll still love you)_

"It's ok to still cry Tem."

"Shika, I'll never be able to see him, to hold him, to tell him I love him."

"Tem…"

"No Shika, listen. I know you don't like seeing me like this, but I can't help it. But I'll be ok Shika, you were right. My little angel is watching us from heaven."

"Yeah he is," said Shikamaru as he looked up into the sky.

"Tomorrow is his five month anniversary Shika…"

"What do you wanna do Tem?"

"I want him to know I love him."

"He does know that Tem, he always has known that."

"I didn't want this to happen."

"Neither did I, and it kills me to see you like this."

The next day…

It was sunset. Temari and Shikamaru were at the beach standing at the shore. Temari had a white rose in her hand while Shikamaru was holding on to her other hand.

She bent down and placed the rose on the water and watched it flow away as the sun set.

"I still love you…" she said as she watched the rose flow away and the last of the sun set.

**Hope you liked it and I'm sorry for saying I would update the other story and I didn't. I'll try to get to that one as soon as possible.**

**02.21.2010**


End file.
